


Snowed Out

by greyone01



Series: 25 Days of Damerey 2018 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 25 Days of Damerey, DameRey, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hoth, JediPilot, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyone01/pseuds/greyone01
Summary: Rey gets stuck outside the base in Hoth, with only her taun-taun for company. Or so she thought.





	Snowed Out

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of 25 Days of Damerey

Rey couldn’t imagine any other place in the galaxy that could be colder than Hoth, the ice planet that currently housed the Resistance headquarters. The cold found a way to seep through layers of thick layers of clothing she puts on every day, and despite having stayed in the planet for a little over have a year, she still couldn’t quite get acclimatized to the frigid environment.

They had established a routine with patrol. Deployed in pairs, two pairs go out thrice daily. Rey volunteered to take part in the rotating roster, but her natural skittishness made it particularly stressful for her to partner with any random fighter. She admitted this to Finn during one of their patrols together, her manner half-jesting. However, he knew her well enough to see through it, and not long after that, Rey found herself not doing as much patrol duties with just anyone. Eventually, she was only being partnered with Finn, and if he wasn’t available, with Poe Dameron. Rey and Poe became fast friends following their escape from Crait, due to their common friendships with Finn, and to a larger extent, with BB-8. Rey did not mind patrolling only with either of them, and even if it was Poe doing the rosters, Rey had a sneaking suspicion that Finn had something to do with the change in her assigned partners. She said nothing, however, because she preferred it that way anyway.

Today, she had been rostered to do the last patrol of the day with Finn. Their run was uneventful for most part, until her taun-taun got spooked on their way back to base. They got separated, but fortunately, their commlinks enabled them to maintain contact with base. Rey’s taun-taun brought her to one of the many caves scattered around the planet, close enough to still be within commlink range to the base, but with the dwindling light of the day and strengthening blizzard, too far for her to be able to get back to base – her taun-taun would’ve frozen to death before they even make it a quarter of the way. So, she resigned herself to spend the night in the cave, which provided enough shelter against the blizzard and subfreezing night-time temperatures. Staying close to the taun-taun will keep her warm enough to survive the night. She radioed her location to base, promising to stay put until it was safe the next day to trek back.

She settled against the curled up sleeping lizard, finding comfort in the gentle rise and fall of its belly as it slept. She was just starting to drift off to sleep when the faint sputtering sound of an engine dying reached her. Straining her ears, she listened for more, unsure if she had been imagining what she heard. She then heard the unmistakable sound of snow scrunching beneath the weight of a heavy load being dragged or pushed. Unable to see anything, her hand went to her lightsaber as she stilled beside her taun-taun.

“Rey?” a familiar voice called from the mouth of the cave.

Relief washed over her as she let out the breath she was holding. She got up and activated her lightsaber, providing some light in the pitch-black cavern. “Poe?!”

An answering light came from the entrance of the cave, as Poe turned a portable lamp on. Rey deactivated her lightsaber when he was a few feet away. “Are you okay?” he asked, raising the lamp a bit to have a better look at her.

“Cold but otherwise okay,” Rey replied, breaking into a smile at the sight of him. Before he could say anything else, she rushed forward and threw her arms around him. The lamp swung around her as he hugged her back straightaway, coming to rest near her left hip. A wave of giddiness gripped her and made her stay in the embrace perhaps a bit longer than necessary. He didn’t seem to want to let go either, holding her in a manner that was certainly more than platonic.

It was Poe who eventually pulled back, with an apologetic look on his face. “Sorry,” he said, taking a half-step back. “I don’t want to burn you with this.” He held up the lamp. He looked around, as if trying to find a good place for the lamp. Not finding any, he set it down on the floor. He also shrugged off the backpack that Rey did not notice he had been carrying. Rey hadn’t moved, so when he stood back up, they had less than a foot of space between them.

“What are you doing here?” Rey asked tentatively, the initial giddiness slowly ebbing away, not daring to assume what she was desperately hoping he’d say. Poe was responsible for the patrols, and he could very well just have been ordered or felt duty-bound to go.

He looked at her with a mixture of astonishment and something Rey can’t quite discern. “I had to come and get you,” he replied simply. “Can’t just really leave you out here, you know.”

“Leia sent you?” Rey felt her heart sink with his words. Of course – she was his responsibility, and nowadays, Poe Dameron took his responsibilities seriously.

Despite the poor light, he didn’t miss the brief look of disappointment in her face. “No!” he quickly said, shaking his head adamantly. “She didn’t, she didn’t even know I left.” He gave her a wry smile. “Well, maybe she knows now.”

Rey managed a small smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Poe stepped closer, his eyes locking onto hers. “I came for you, Rey.”

“You came for me?” It came out as a question, she wanted to make sure she was not misunderstanding what he was saying.

“Yes. You.” He kept his gaze locked with hers. “I came for you because I care about you,” he admitted, his eyes reflecting the sincerity of his words. “Do you have any idea how much I care about you?”

Rey felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She cared for him, too, in such a way that she was practically almost always seeking him, always wanting to hear his voice, and lately, wanting very much to feel his touch. She laid a hand on his chest, her eyes challenging him as she spoke. “Show me how much.”

She felt his arm go around her waist and then his lips were settling on hers. She found herself leaning into him until there was not a millimeter of space between them. Tentatively, she allowed herself to respond to his touch. He was patient and let her dictate the pace, only subtly taking charge to encourage her whenever she seemed to falter. It wasn’t long before they were both trembling, and it was not because of the cold.

“You get the message now?” he murmured, breathless but not wanting to break contact.

“No,” she replied, pulling back a little. When her eyes met his, the intensity of his gaze took her breath away. She knew there was no way she was going to be able to hold back, not when they’re alone in the cold darkness, and with Poe Dameron looking at her like that. She felt emboldened as she held his gaze. “But you have the whole night to explain it to me, in however way you see fit.”

“I should get started then,” Poe reached up to tilt her head as he lowered his mouth to hers again. “I’ve got a lot of explaining to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Falling farther behind schedule, but with more people leaving for the holidays, work has been a b*tch.


End file.
